Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a screen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, a computing device may present a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard (sometimes referred to as a “combo gesture keyboard,” or “gesture keyboard”) with which a user can interact by inputting a continuous gesture that indicates a word to be input to the computing device (e.g., by sliding his or her finger over various regions of the presence-sensitive screen associated with desired keys of the keyboard). In this way, continuous-gesture graphical keyboards allow a user to enter a word or group of words with a single gesture. As such, a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of input efficiency.
However, some continuous-gesture keyboards have certain drawbacks. For example, some computing devices generate touch events when a user performs a gesture at a presence-sensitive screen at which a gesture graphical keyboard is currently displayed. The touch events may include, for example, representations of different locations of the presence-sensitive screen that have been traversed by the user's finger as she performs the gesture. However, in some examples, when the user performs tap and/or non-tap gestures with a high degree of speed and/or without high precision, the user's continuous gesture input may intersect some keys in the graphical keyboard that are not part of the user's intended input, or may not intersect all the keys that are part of the user's intended input. Accordingly, the computing device may detect and enter gesture inputs corresponding to detections of user inputs that do not correspond with the user's intended inputs. As such, gestures including a high degree of speed and/or lacking precision may result in text entry inconsistent with the user's intended inputs, thereby reducing the speed at which the user is able to interact with the computing device.